Horden
Horden er en av de to store politiske sammenslutningene av dødelige raser i Azeroth, hvis motstykke er Alliancen. Medlemmer *'Orkene' ** Ledet av krigshøvding Thrall. ** Hovedstaden er Orgrimmar i Durotar. De har også leire i Barrens, Ashenvale, Stranglethorn Vale, Arathi Highlands, Badlands, Swamp of Sorrows and Azshara. Siden gjenåpningen av Den sorte portal har orkene ekspandert inn i deres gamle hjemland, Draenor (nu Outland), med leire i Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest, Nagrand, Blade's Edge Mountains and Shadowmoon Valley. ** De prøver å omstille seg til sin en gang så ærefulle, sjamanistiske levemåte og sloss mot ødeleggelsen voldet av demonisk magi. ** Overlevende orkiske klaner som har blitt med Thrall: ***Frostwolf-klanen - Thralls egen klan, ledet av Farseer Drek'Thar siden bortgangen til klanens siste høvding, Durotan. Frostwolf-klanen er den største konsentrasjonen av orker i De østre kongedømmer, bl.a. har mange bodd i Alterac Valley siden de ble sendt dit i eksil av Gul'dan årtier tidligere. ***Warsong-klanen - Ledet av Grom Hellscream til hans bortgang. Disse orkene bor stort sett i Ashenvale Forest. ***Shattered Hand-klanen - Tidligere ledet av Kargath Bladefist. Mange orker fra Shattered Hand-klanen har slått seg ned i den orkiske byen Orgrimmar, hvor de nå tjener Hordens som snikmordere, og trener nye rogueer i Hordens tjeneste. I tillegg til orker, regnes også et lite antall troll som medlemmer. ***Burning Blade-klanen - Selv om denne klanen har blitt oppslukt av kaos og demonisk ødeleggelse, har mange av Burning Blades mektigste krigere overlevet og sluttet seg til Horden, og tilbudt sin støtte til Thrall. Disse orkene kalles Blademasters. De ser ikke i ut til å være forbundet med Burning Blade-kulten som har slått seg ned i Durotar og andre steder. *'Trollene' av Darkspear-stammen ** Ledet av Shadowhunter Vol'jin. ** Opprinnelig fra en liten øygruppe i Great Sea. Flyttet etter hvert til Echo Isles, men ble etter hvert drevet vekk av Kul-Tiras' marinesoldater. Hovedlandsby er Sen'jin Village. ** Deler hovedstad med orkene i Orgrimmar. De har også leire i Durotar, Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains og Desolace; de har også kontroll over begge Horde utpostene i Zangarmarsh. ** Står i gjeld til orkene for å ha blitt reddet av dem og fått et nytt hjem. * Taurene ** Ledet av High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof. ** Hovedstad er Thunder Bluff i Mulgore. De har også leire i Barrens, Thousand Needles, Stonetalon Mountains, Desolace and Feralas. ** En gruppe edle skapninger som tilbød spirituell veiledning for orkene i bytte mot deres millitære støtte. * Vandøde (Forsaken) ** Ledet av Banshee-dronningen Sylvanas Windrunner, med Varimathras som hennes høyre hånd. ** Hovedstaden er Undercity i Tirisfal Glades. De har også baser i Silverpine Forest og i Hillsbrad Foothills. ** En gruppe vandøde frigjort fra Lich King som har inngått en allianse med Horden. * Blodalvene ** Offisiellt regjerer Kael'thas Sunstrider; Lor'themar Theron tjener som lord-regent i Quel'Thalas. ** Hovedstad er Silvermoon City i Eversong Woods, i nordre Quel'Thalas; de har også baser i Ghostlands, sammen med Forsaken i tillegg til en leir i Hellfire Peninsula i Outland, for å støtte blod alv-pilgrimmene som strømmer gjennom Dark Portal fra Azeroth. ** En gruppe høyalver utstøtt fra Alliancen for bruk av demonisk magi som har henvendt seg til Horden for å få hjelp til å nå Outland, og oppnå sine skjebner. Uavhengige paramilitære tilknytte til Horden * The Defilers * Frostwolf Clan * Warsong Outriders Andre mindre makter som er med i Horden: * Stonemaul-ogrene i Dustwallow Marsh, ledet av Mok'Morokk, selv om mange støtter Tharg istedet. * Skogtrollene av Revantusk stammen i Hinterlands, ledet av Primal Torntusk. * Noen få goblin-leiesoldater som kontrollerer zeppelinene. * Mag'har av Nagrand. * Mok'Nathalene av Blade's Edge Mountains. Historie Se også: Horde (før-Thrall), Dark Horde Før i tiden reffererte Horden til orkene og deres allierte fra både Draenor og Azeroth, som troll og ogreer. Etter Hordens fullstendige nederlag på slutten av Andre Krig, var dens makt ødelagt for alltid, som tillot Thrall å vekke det sjamanistiske i folket hans og frigi dem fra Burning Legion's kontroll. Under hendelsene under Tredje Krig formet Thrall varende bånd med taurenes High Chief Cairne Bloodhoof og troll shadowhunteren Vol'jin av Darkspear. Båndene mellom de tre rasende er veldig nære, ettersom de deler like kulturelle syn. Med hjelp fra taurene klarte både orkene og trollene å opprette sitt eget land i Kalimdor. Siden da har noen ogre-stammer, og Forsaken og Blod alvene, valgt å bli med i Horden. Dagens Horde konsentrerer seg mest om å overleve i ett land som har stort sett endt opp med å hate dem. Orkene er veldig like Forsaken, begge var tidligere tankeløse, kontrollerte vesner. Til tross for å være frigjort er det fortsatt ikke tilgitt av Alliance, som tror de fortsatt er deres gamle selv. The trollene, taurene og deres andre allierte er de som forstår dem, og de blir da hatet for det. Organisering Horden kan bli sett på som mer sentralisert enn Alliansen, siden Orgrimmar er sentrum, med Thrall som den ubestridte leder (selv om han behandler sine med-raseledere som sine likemenn). Som den gamle Alliansen av Lordaeron aksepterer Thrall ambasadører og rådgivere fra alle de forskjellige stammene og, medlemmene i Horden og sørger for at de blir hørt i styringen av det store riket. Selv om Horden uungåelig har den karaktteritiske millitærismen til orkene har Thrall vist seg å være ett sympatisk, idealistisk og begavet individ, og har en stor del respekt innenfor Horden. Selv om Horden fort kunne bli en mektig krigsmaskin nok en gang er de en fredfull nasjon bestemt for å beholde freden og hjelp verdenen istedenfor å gå berserk som den Gamle Horden Fakta er at selv om de er like store er faktisk Horden mer komplisert enn Alliansen. De fem hovedrasene blod alvene, taurene, undead, trollene and orkene har utallige venner blandt Azeroth: Revantusk skog trollene i Hinterlands, Stonemaul Ogrene og varierende individer som Mok'Nathal Rexxar og Pandaren Chen Stormstout. I den tredje krigen, før frigjøringen av Forsaken fra Scourge og pakten med blod alvene, allierte Horde seg med Alliansen for å fjerne Burning Legion fra Azeroth. Siden da har gammelt hat flommet opp på nytt, og resultert i åpen krig på flere slagmarker. Til tross for deres monsteraktige utseendet er de fleste i Horden onde. Som med Alliansen består Horden av diverse factions og individer med mange ulike talenter og mål. Orkene og taurene tror på tilgivelse mer enn noen annen rase i Azeroth og er villige til å gi praktisk talt alle en sjanse. Dette inkluderer til og med de forbannede menneskene av Lordaeron som nå er Forsaken, somtidligere plasserte orkene i fangeleirer. Revantuskene har til og med akseptert deres eldgamle fiender blod alvene. De to Hordene Selv om Horden i MMORPG-spillet er en samlet faction, er den faktisk delt inn i to forsjellige Horder (ikke inkludert Dark Horde i Burning Steppes eller Fel Horde i Outland) *Den første gruppen ligger stort sett i Kalimdor. Den består av orker, troll, tauren og noen ogrer. Denne Horden er akkurat lik den som ble introdusert i Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Medlemmene er sjamanistiske og ærefulle, og de fleste anser Thrall som sin helt og ubestridte leder. *Den andre gruppen består av Forsaken og blod alvene. De er mye mørkere enn deres allierte,ser ikke nødvendigvis på Thrall som si leder og noen medlemmer av rasene bryr seg hverken om ære, moral eller til og med de andre rasene. Selv om noen få Forsaken og blod alver er onde kan ikke denne "andre Horde" sett på som noen trussel mot. Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society har usikre olaner, men nå konsentrerer de seg om å ta opp kampen mot Scourge og lar resten av verden være i fred. Forholdene mellom de to gruppene er ikke varmt, ettersom Thrall's tilhengere (først og fremst trollene) ikke stoler på Forsaken og fryketer at de en dag vil bli forrådt. I World of Warcraft, er det bare en synlig forsjell mellom disse to "sub-factions": Forsaken og blod alvene begynner med Friendly reputation med Undercity og Silvermoon City, men bare neutral med Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff og Darkspear trolls. Orkene, trollene og taurene spillet med Friendly med deres respektivet hovedstader (Orgrimmar for orkene og trollene, og Thunder Bluff for taurene) og Neutral med Undercity og Silvermoon. da:Horde de:Horde en:Horde es:Horda fi:Horde fr:Horde hu:Horda it:Orda ja:Horde nl:Horde pl:Horde pt-br:Horda